Um Garoto que Conheci No Metrô
by Kiosia
Summary: É contra as regras da minha mãe andar de metrô, mas e daí? E eu ainda conheci o Sasuke. Com certeza isso foi bom. Foi ótimo. •SasuSaku•One-Shot• Presente para Miiinne!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me pertencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Disclaimer²:** Que senador imbecil é esse? Ah, sai fora seu bossal! Vai ver um anime pra ver se não dá vontade de escrever uma fanfic!

**Summary:** É contra as regras da minha mãe andar de metrô, mas e daí? E eu ainda conheci o Sasuke. Com certeza isso foi bom. Foi ótimo. •SasuSaku•One-Shot• Presente para Miiinne!

* * *

**Um Garoto que conheci no Metrô**

Eu nunca pego o metrô. É uma das regras da minha mãe. Na verdade, acho que ela tem algum problema com coisas subterrâneas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Continuando: ela sempre diz pra eu só fazer isso em último caso. Mas, me diz, quem é que sobrevive em Nova York sem andar de metrô? Acho que a resposta mais apropriada seria ninguém. Baseando-me nesse pensamento, fui até a estação e peguei o trem que me deixaria no Queens, onde minha amiga morava. Eu não ia lá há muito tempo, mas ela vivia enfurnada na minha casa.

Eu precisava de um café. Expresso, de preferência. Fui a _Starbucks_ mais próxima e comprei um café. Quando entrei no metrô, percebi que estava vazio. Tipo, bem vazio. Não totalmente vazio, em Nova York isso é impossível. Mas só tinham umas cinco pessoas no vagão. Uma velha, lendo jornal, dois garotos vestidos como góticos, uma mulher vestida como uma executiva e um cara todo de preto. "Ele é gótico também", pensei. Mas logo vi que ele era mais ou menos da minha idade e reparei no terninho que ele carregava. "Então ele estuda na mesma escola que a minha amiga!", pensei também. De repente, estava vidrada no cara de um jeito tão constrangedor que ele olhou pra mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Me senti muito envergonhada e fiquei vermelha.

- Posso ajudar? – ele tinha se aproximado de mim e estava do meu lado. Eu estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que nem notei quando ele se aproximou.

- N-Não. – ele continuou me encarando – É só que você está com uma roupa que parece o uniforme da escola de uma amiga. – ótimo, agora também posso revelar a um estranho onde ela estuda?

- Na Constance? – então ele _estuda_ mesmo lá – Posso saber o nome dela?

- Só se você me disser o seu primeiro. – ah, qual é? O cara é gato demais pra eu simplesmente apresentar ele a Ino sem nem ter alguma chance.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – que bom que ele disse o nome – Antes de me dizer o da sua amiga, me diga o seu, também.

- O meu nome é Haruno Sakura – ele assentiu com a cabeça como se dissesse "Muito prazer"; ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu – E o nome da minha amiga é Yamanaka Ino.

- Ah – ele fez uma caretinha, mesmo que, claro, não conseguisse ficar feio – _ela_. – esse ela foi beeem irônico e eu sabia disso.

- Como assim _ela_? – ele deu um meio sorriso super _sexy_.

- Você não entenderia... – e agora me subestima. Muito bom, Sr. Uchiha.

- Tente.

- Ela gosta de mim. – tá certo. Isso não foi muito difícil de acreditar, mesmo. Porque, mesmo a Ino sendo minha amiga, ela sempre tinha uma queda por garotos com o porte dele. _Para tudo_. Como assim o _porte dele_?

- Isso nem foi tão difícil de acreditar, viu? – ele não pareceu surpreso, só continuou com a expressão de sempre: indiferente – Ela gosta de metade dos garotos que eu conheço...

- Mas ela se joga em volta do pescoço de _todos_ eles? – "É", pensei em responder, mas não dava pra acabar com a reputação da Ino assim; ela iria me matar se soubesse.

- Quase todos. – a partir dali paramos de falar da Ino. Ei, ela não era nossa única coisa em comum, certo? Eu _gostei_ dele, de verdade. Ele era bem fechado e tal, mas sabia ser fofo mesmo naquele jeito sério. Fiquei imaginando o que a Ino não aprontava pra ele.

Descobri que ele também é viciado em café e que estava de olho no meu expresso 700ml. Ele quase tomou tudo, se eu tivesse deixado. Ele conhece minhas amigas que estudam na Constance e diz que a outra não se comporta como a Ino. "Tá bom", pensei, "Chega de Ino.". Jurei não falar mais dela na nossa conversa. Na verdade, nem foi preciso. Sasuke parecia se contorcer de dor com o assunto. Descobri que minha paixão por filmes, ele compartilhava. Ele disse que gasta quase toda a mesada em sessões de cinema e locações de filmes. Acreditei nele assim que me mostrou o que estava dentro da mochila dele. _Paranóia_ (_Disturbia_) e _Quebrando a Banca_ (_21_) em dvds bem ali.

O tempo passou muito rápido e eu cheguei à minha estação. Ia me despedir, mas Sasuke disse que também saia ali. Tá certo. Admito que fiquei bem feliz com isso. Ele disse que me acompanharia até a esquina da casa da Ino, mas não iria até lá. Tinha medo dela. Ri com isso.

- Não é tão engraçado ao vivo. – ele não parecia exatamente feliz.

- É, eu sei. Mas ri mais da sua cara. – ele me olhou intrigado – Ei, desculpe. Não que você estivesse feio nem nada. – eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde começaria a falar demais – É só que você levantou as sobrancelhas e mexeu a boca pro lado e... – agora ele estava me olhando com uma expressão curiosa, parei de falar.

- Você estava reparando tanto assim? – fiquei vermelha, eu sei disso. Olha, eu não de me envergonhar assim, mas Sasuke me fez ficar bem nervosa. Ele era bonito, inteligente e estava ali me dando atenção. Não é um bom motivo pra ficar nervosa? – Em mim?

- Estava. Mas só porque você é bem sério e tal e faz umas caras engraçadas de vez em quando... – ele sorriu. Não um meio sorriso como o de costume, mas um sorriso mesmo (N/a.: dá pra imaginar? Seria tão perfeito!).

- Sei. – paramos e ele olhou pra mim intrigado – Não é aqui?

- É sim, Sasuke. Obrigada. – eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Não mesmo. Queria que ele ficasse ou então me desse o telefone dele ou me chamasse pra sair. Qualquer uma das três opções tá ótimo.

- De nada. Seria bom se você não dissesse pra sua amiga que me conheceu, está bem? – há-há, como se eu fosse realmente contar pra Ino. Até parece.

- Tudo bem. Não ia dizer nada mesmo. A Ino sabe ser bem insistente quando quer... – ele deu o meio sorriso.

- Sei bem... Então, é isso. Tchau, Sakura. – ah, por que ele tem que ir? Ele é tão lindo e legal, não posso dizer simpático, irônico e cínico e legal de novo. Ele é _quase_ perfeito. Só seria perfeito se ele me beijasse agora, coisa que sei que ele não vai fazer.

- Tchau, Sasuke.

•

Nas duas semanas seguintes eu fiz o mesmo trajeto que naquele dia e no mesmo horário. Eu sei que pareci meio maníaca, mas caso encontrasse com ele era só dizer "Ah, vou na casa da Ino, _de novo._" e ele engoliria essa. Mas nada de Sasuke nem do seu _porte _(eu simplesmente amei essa palavra). Eu tinha desistido e me conformado de que nunca o veria de novo, tinha certeza. Na sexta-feira em que fazia exatamente duas semanas do nosso encontro, fui ao _Central Park_. Eu moro por ali, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha amigas ali também. A maioria das garotas são fúteis, descartáveis e fúteis de novo. E piranhas, claro. Mas a Ino parece amar a minha casa na 5ª Avenida. Eu simplesmente a ignoro e finjo que ela é minha amiga por razões não materiais.

Continuando: estava eu ali, sentada, observando uma mendiga dar comida aos pombos e uns caras jogando futebol, quando senti uma mão tocar meu ombro. Levei um susto e dei um pulo, eu juro. Pensei logo que ia ser assaltada, mas logo assim, a luz do dia? Mas me assustei ainda mais ao ver que era Sasuke. É, ele mesmo.

- Pensei que não viesse a esse lado da cidade. – ele deu _aquele_ meio sorriso e se sentou ao meu lado, no banquinho que eu estava – Você não mora perto da sua amiga?

- Oi, também. E eu moro ali. – apontei para um topo de um prédio onde eu morava – E o que faz aqui? Não é horário de aula, agora?

- Matando aula, você sabe. E eu também moro por aqui. – apontou um para um topo de um prédio que ficava a dois prédios do meu. Eu acho que não estava surpresa. Ele tinha mesmo cara de quem tem dinheiro.

- Ah, claro. Então o que você estava fazendo no Queens aquele dia? – ele suspirou – É bem longe, né?

- É. Eu fui ver um amigo. Sai, o nome dele. E depois na casa do meu irmão no Bronx... – ele tem um irmão? Bem, deve ser tão lindo quanto ele. – É bem raro isso, de eu ir visitar ele. Mas foi coincidência. Nós não nos damos muito bem. – "Que pena.", pensei. Já tinha até uma amiga em mente para apresentar a ele. É imaginação minha ou eu estou mesmo divagando?

- Ah, sinto muito. – ele me lançou um olhar meio melancólico, mas que não durou muito tempo – Coincidência mesmo só os nossos encontros! – eu sorri esperando voltar ao clima de amenidades – No metrô, agora aqui. E sempre coisas que você não faz normalmente. – ele me olhou desinteressado – Você falta aula normalmente?

- Não muito. – "Ufa", pensei. Imagina se ele fosse um vagabundo? Um vagabundo bonito? Não ia dar certo... – Meus pais morreram há muito tempo, quem paga essa escola absurda é um velho amigo da família. Não posso me dar ao luxo de faltar sempre.

"Dar ao luxo", "escola absurda" e "velho amigo". Ele é mesmo bem sério. Acho que ouvi poucas vezes algumas gírias. Ele se parece com um vizinho meu, Neji. Sou muito amiga da prima dele, mas ele é uma pedra de gelo.

- Você se parece com um amigo meu. Bem sério – ele fez aquela caretinha que eu adoro e eu ri – Mas você é sério mesmo, só é bem irônico também. O nome dele é Neji. – ele olhou surpreso.

- Neji? – assenti com a cabeça – O Hyuuga? – assenti de novo – Ele é quase um amigo de infância! – e sorriu, não abertamente, claro. Mas não foi um meio sorriso, o que é um progresso.

- A gente conhece tanta gente em comum e nunca se viu. Como pode? – agora eu filosofei. Ele deu o meio sorriso e ficamos em silêncio. Observamos tudo por uns dez minutos. Foi então que percebi que eu não sei muita coisa sobre a vida dele. Sobre ele eu até sei algumas coisas, mas, fora onde ele estuda e alguns amigos em comum, não sabia de mais nada. Não sabia se ele tinha namorada, o que era de suma importância, nem se ele era rico mesmo ou só um aspirante. Diria então que ele não era confiável, certo? Mas eu não estava nem aí pra isso.

- Não sei. Mas de toda Nova York, que deve ter, sei lá, um milhão de pessoas só nesse pedaço, eu conheci você. – impressão minha eu ou tinha ficado bem feliz com esse comentário? – Que bom.

- Também acho. – pensei alto. Demais, se você quer saber.

- Olha, tenho que ir. Vão dar falta de mim a qualquer momento lá na escola. – fiquei deprimida, agora. Mas que diabos! Toda vez que eu encontro com ele, ele tem que ir, nosso tempo acaba e fico muito tempo sem vê-lo. Isso não é justo!

- Tudo bem. – tenho que me passar por uma pessoa civilizada, afinal – Até mais.

- Tchau, Sakura. – ele se levantou e se foi. Eu sei que sou dramática, mas eu precisava desse _se foi_.

- Tchau... – mas ele já estava longe pra me ouvir.

•

Um mês. Você sabe o que esse mês significou pra mim? Uma coisa horrível. Eu pensei no Sasuke todos os dias. _Todos os dias_! Sem nem saber se ele se lembra de mim. Eu decidi esquecer ele, como se isso fosse fácil. Mas tentava reparar em outros garotos e tal. Claro que eu consegui, afinal, mesmo que faltem garotos bonitos no mundo, a maioria deles está em Nova York.

No dia do tal mês que se completava, eu estava de péssimo humor. É difícil ter o cabelo rosa, vou te contar. É difícil combinar roupas, maquiagem e até o uniforme da escola com rosa. E chega uma hora que as pessoas podem enjoar de te ver sempre tão... Rosa. Mas continuando: estava a caminho da escola e encontrei a Tenten. Nós não estudamos na Constance porque fomos meio que expulsas de lá. De amigas minhas, só a Ino e a Temari, que a gente sabe que odeia aquele lugar. Nós fomos pra uma escola onde só tem matérias avançadas e especializadas, é muito melhor que a Constance.

Chegamos lá e fomos direto pra sala, estávamos atrasadas. Mas quando chegamos, meu queixo caiu. Tinha um buquê de rosas vermelhas na minha mesa. Reparei que todas as garotas da escola queriam saber de quem era o buquê. "Deve ser do Kiba", imaginei logo. Mas não era. Era do Sasuke. Estava lá, escrito.

- _Faz um mês desde o Central Park, lembra? Sua amiga fala muito fácil. _– eu tenho que dar uma recompensa a Ino, mas sabia que o Sasuke estava sendo irônico – _Se ainda se lembrar, encontre comigo no mesmo lugar na hora do almoço. _– então ele quer me ver, hã? – _Uchiha Sasuke. Ps: Tem certeza que coincidências não existem?_ – quando terminei de ler para Tenten ela abriu um sorriso enorme e disse:

- Há-há! Sakura arrasando! – como sempre, bem discreta – Mas quem é esse Sasuke? E, uau, ele tem um ótimo gosto pra flores.

- É, eu sei. – estava sorrindo feito uma idiota – Ai, Meu Deus! Ele me convidou mesmo pra encontrar com ele?

- É, Sakura! – ela me deu um beliscão e eu vou ter que dizer: doeu demais! – Não é um sonho, viu? – _Não precisava ter me beliscado_, ia dizer, mas nossa professora chegou. Eu estava ansiosa demais e não prestei atenção em uma palavra do que ela disse. Fiquei meio abalada.

•

- Que bom que veio. – ele estava com roupas normais dessa vez. Uma calça jeans quase preta, mas não de sujeira, óbvio, uma blusa social branca e o cabelo como sempre – Queria mesmo te ver.

- Oi, também. – ele nunca dizia _Oi_, pelo menos, não que eu tenha visto – Também queria te ver, mas não sabia nada de você. E, claro, não tava afim de perguntar pra Ino...

- Eu cometi esse erro. – "Que erro?" – De perguntar pra Ino sobre você. Ela não calou mais a boca. Mas agora acho que sou um especialista em você. – ele? Um especialista em mim? Isso é bom?

- Nossa, a Ino sabe mesmo como assustar um cara. – ele deu o meio sorriso e eu ri.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? Não é justo que eu saiba tudo sobre você se não posso levá-la pra comer. – como se ele precisasse insistir, não e mesmo?

- Claro. – e fomos a... Adivinha? McDonald's! Eu amo muito tudo isso! Tudo bem, não era pra ser engraçado mesmo. De verdade.

Conversamos e comemos, até perdi um pouco a noção do tempo. Eu estudava à tarde também, mas quem liga? Eu que não ligava. Estava ali, com o Sasuke. De repente, ele parou de falar e me encarou. Mas eu nunca tinha reparado totalmente no olho dele. É preto, demais. E tem um brilho lindo. Diferente.

- Você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui? – eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso.

- Não faço idéia. – e dei um sorriso sem graça.

- Eu só... – aham, por mim, podia ficar ali esperando a tarde toda – Só... Queria...

- Pode falar, Sasuke. – dei de ombros, mas isso pareceu deixar ele ainda mais travado. Isso não foi muito bom, na minha opinião. – Sério, pode falar.

Mas ele não falou mais nada. Nem eu. Ele me beijou. _Ele me beijou_, dá licença! Ele é gato, lindo, fofo, irônico, cínico, e beija muito bem. Não que eu tenha muita experiência com isso, pra falar a verdade. Mas eu sei reconhecer quando uma coisa é realmente boa. Tão boa que eu queria fazer muito mais vezes.

•

Dois meses de namoro. _Ele_ me pediu em namoro. E foi fofo. Ele pediu até permissão dos meus pais. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Meu pai queria pular no pescoço dele, mas tudo bem, o que importava é que ele estava ali. E descobri que ele só sorri quando ninguém olha, não sei por que, e que os dentes dele são bem brancos. Conheci o irmão dele, também. Pareceu um cara simpático e entendi que Sasuke só estava voltando a falar com ele agora, por isso, não forcei nenhuma aproximação.

Nosso namoro estava perfeito. Tudo estava perfeito. E o Sasuke era perfeito, mesmo não sendo simpático, mas acho que já disse isso, né?

- Já está pronta? – ele é mesmo impaciente também. Mas quem pode culpá-lo? Ele vai me levar a um restaurante chique pra comemorarmos. Eu tenho que me produzir!

Quando saí do quarto e ele me viu, ficou muito surpreso. Acho que é porque ele só me ve de jeans. Nosso jantar foi todo perfeito, claro. Comi muito, mas Sasuke nem tocou na comida direito. Ele sempre fazia isso quando de tratava de frango. Acho que ele deve ter algum trauma. Mas continuando: depois que terminamos e fomos embora. Ele foi todo cavalheiro e se ofereceu a me levar em casa, o de costume.

Quando chegamos, ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Me pressionou contra parede e me beijou com mais força ainda. É claro que eu estava adorando. Mas então ele parou e foi em direção ao meu ouvido e disse, bem calmamente e com uma voz mais rouca:

- Eu te amo. – ah, que lindo! E é todo meu!

- Também te amo. – respondi sem hesitar.

Coincidência? Até parece! Destino? Aí já não sei. Mas que minha estava totalmente errada sobre metrô? Isso com certeza.

**•Owari•**

Êê!

Parabéns Yasmine! Sabe, eu amei sua fic do HP, sua tradução da _Next Contestant_ e _The Charming Man._ Você merece! \o/ Mas como nada é perfeito, peço perdão por uma fic tão ruim. Bem, eu não gostei, mas queria te dar um presente. Espero que goste, de verdade! e.e!

Eu não gosto muito da Ino, por isso falei meio mal dela na fic. Espero que não se importe pelo Sasuke OCC também. De novo: Parabéns Miiinne!

Se depois de ler sobre a meus parabéns a Miiinne, você não estiver cansado e chateado, me mande uma review! Se gostou, se odiou, se não tem nada pra fazer ou se a minha persistência te comoveu! Onegai! ;D

(18/7/2008)

**Ps.:** Esse site imbecil ficou dando tilti direto. Só deu pra postar a fic de madrugada! Gomen!


End file.
